Experiment 4512114525
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Started out as a random idea that popped into my head, now it's a full blown story!...Chap. 1 Takes place during the episode school reunion...Please R&R to make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and just watched School Reunion, and this idea hit me. This is a major songfic because I'm in a singing mood, so...yeah...I know this sounds like the begining of a multi-chaper fic, but I don't know...I don't own DW or MR (Yet) so...enjoy! This takes place during the episode School Reunion...*Cue effects like going into a dream*...**

* * *

><p><strong>The year 2006<strong>

The Doctor and Rose were sprinting through the school, making sure there were no kids left. "Doctor, there's a little girl in here!" Called Rose, poking her head through the doorway. So the Doctor and Rose ventured further into the cafeteria. In the corner was girl of about 7, hugging her knees, looking like a trapped animal. The Doctor moved forwards to tell her something, but she only shrank back further. "Let me try." Commanded Rose. She sat down next to the child. "Hello. I'm Rose Tyler. What's your name?" The girl whispered something in Rose's ear. "You don't have a name?" Girl shook her head. _Why would a child not have a name? _Thought the Doctor. Girl whispered something else in Rose's ear. "She says she's called experiment 4-5-12-1-14-5-25." Rose told the Doctor.

"Why experiment? Who would make a child an experiment?" Mused the Doctor. He whipped out a pencil and paper as Rose turned back to the Experiment.

"What do you like to do?" Experiment whispered some more. "You like singing?" Nod. "Could you sing for me?" Pause. Then she nodded and began to sing. She had beautiful, clear voice, full of happiness, but traces of sadness were behind it, incurable sadness...

"There is a castle on a cloud,

I like to go there in my sleep,

Aren't any floors for me to sweep,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys,

There are a hundred boys and girls,

Nobody shouts or talks too loud,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,

Holds me and sings a lullaby,

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,

She says 'Cosette, I love you very much.'

I know a place where no one's lost,

I know a place where no one cries,

Crying at all is not allowed,

Not in my castle on a cloud..."

It was like she went into a trance. She sat there daydreaming until The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Then she went back to her trapped animal look.

"That's The Doctor, he's my friend, he's not going to hurt you." Crooned Rose, talking to Experiment. Slowly, Experiment turned towards The Doctor, her blue-grey eyes full of the same sadness as her voice. He took one step towards her. She didn't move. He took another step. She didn't move. He pulled out his sonic screw driver, and she went back to trapped animal, scared to tears. She started rocking herself back and forth, her gold-blonde hair forming a curtain, blocking her face. The Doctor pulled Rose aside.

"Something is wrong with Delaney, we need to get her to the TARDIS." He whispered urgently.

"Delaney?" Asked Rose.

"D-E-L-A-N-E-Y. The letter equivalents to the numbers 4, 5, 12, 1, 14, 5, and 25. It's her new name. Everyone needs a name. Now, she needs to get to the TARDIS so I can look at her. I don't think she's entirely human. I'm saying she's alien," Added the Doctor as Rose opened her mouth. "but I need to scan her. We need to get her singing long enough for met to put her to sleep."

"Doctor."

"Then, we carry her to the car, and leave her with Mickey."

"Doctor!"

"After we save everyone else, we get her to TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!"

"What?"

"Look!" Rose pointed at Delaney. The young girl was whispering something, supposedly another song, to her self, but something was happening. She was glowing. Literally. Her hair, glowed with golden light, like magic. Rose walked slowly towards her. Delaney looked up. She seemed slightly happier. "Hi. We came up with a name for you. Delaney. Do you like it?" Delaney nodded, a warm smile spreading across her face. "Good. So Delaney, could you sing for me again?" Delaney nodded again, and her voice began to fill the room again, high and clear, with that same hint of sadness.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high,

There's a land that I heard of

Once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue,

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly.

Birds fly over the rainbow.

Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why can't I?"

Whatever happened with the glowing stuff must have tuckered Delaney out, because she went to sleep when she finished the song. The Doctor scanned her with the screwdriver.

"She'll be out for a few hours. Rose, go find Sarah-Jane and meet me back here." The Doctor carefully picked up Delaney and left her in the car with Mickey.

A few hours later, she was in a spare bedroom of the TARDIS, still sound asleep. The Doctor finally decided to scan her with sonic screwdriver, and found something amazing. She had wings. Growing out of her back were wings. Tiptoeing out of the room, He decided to go and research children with wings.

An hour later, the Doctor had stepped out for a few minutes. When he came back the control panel was ripped, revealing the time vortex. There was also a human shaped hole in the wall. "How did she break the TARDIS? I hope she didn't absorb the time vortex." The Doctor asked himself, amazed at the sight before him. He decided to keep an eye out for the girl with the high, sad, voice and innocent blue-grey eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...this is what happens when I get bored and in a Doctor WhoMaximum Ride/Songfic mood...yeah, my mind is very random...Like I said, I may or may not continue this...your reviews might help decide so...R.E.I.V.I.E.W.Y.O.U.K.N.O.W.Y.O.U.W.A.N.T.T.O...**

**(')0(') BOWTIES ARE COOL!**

**['] FEZZES TOO!**

**~DancingQueen411**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfy: I have decided to continue this little story! *A spattering of applause from the audience.* And I've brought in a friend! Introducing...Wingz-and-a-fez!**

**Wingz: Hello fellow Who addicts!**

**Wolfy: Wingz here is also getting a character in the story! Don't worry other people I've promised characters to, they'll be here soon enough!**

**Wingz: Who shall we force to do the disclaimer, Wolfy?**

**Wolfy: Well...I was thinking...10th Doctor! What do you think?**

**Wingz: Fabulous! I can't wait to meet the Doctor! Eeeep!**

**10th Doctor: *Popping in out of nowhere* Woah. This is not Barcelona.**

**Wolfy: No, it is my computer room, recently painted! Isn't this yellow loverly?**

**Doctor: Suuuuure...Why did you bring me here?**

**Wingz: You must do the disclaimer!**

**Doctor: *Reading off cue cards* Rwyf-Yn-Y-Blaidd-Drwg-Hey isn't that-**

**Wolfy: Yes, it's I am the Bad Wolf in Welsh. It is my awesome pen name. Matches my profile pic. *Holds up awesome photo* Now continue.**

**Doctor: -Does not own Doctor Who, Maximum Ride, Kat or... A scrumdiddlyuptious bar.**

**Wolfy: Unfortunately. But I did make a snozzywanger! It's gonna glow in the black light durning there's no knowing, so I get to scare to pee out of Mr. Salt, Veruca, Ms. Beauregard, Violet, Ms. Teavee, Mike, Ms. Gloop, Augustus, Grandpa Joe, and Charlie! It's gonna be so cool! Plus, I get to shun Veruca during I want it now, because-mffphmhpfmhpmp *Mouth gets covered by Wingz hand***

**Wingz: I forgot that she does that. Now, let's get on with the story!**

**All: Aaaaaaaalons-y!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early 2007<em>**

* * *

><p>Two men in security uniforms sat at a computer, looking at records, pictures, and security footage of The Academy (The branch of The School in Britain).<p>

"Is she ready?" Asked one, pointing to one of the pictures.

"Positive. The American branch wants her immediately."

"So we proceed as planned?"

"Yup. You have sedative?"

"Uh-huh. Right here." He patted his jacket pocket.

"Then let's go." They got up and left. Another person walked in, clearly one of the 'experiments'. She was 10 years old, around 4' 10'', and had brown hair with blonde sun streaks. She was clearly part cat, Jaguar to be precise, with black cat ears, tail, and long claw-like finger nails. She looked at what the men had been looking at and gasped. They were the files of her best friend, more like little sister, experiment 4-5-12-1-14-5-26, or Delaney. She herself was called experiment 11-1-20-8-5-9-8-14-5, or Katherine, Kat for short.

Anyway, she looked over the files. They read:

Name: Experiment 4-5-12-1-14-5-25

Species: Human/Bird hybrid

Age: 8

Birthday: 10/17/98

Powers: Shape-shifting, mind reading, occasional mind control, the ability to sense (sometimes influence) emotions, and siren-like singing.

Mutations: Two hearts, wings growing from her back.

Other skills: Is extremely smart, can read very quickly, and can remember everything she ever hears, sees, or reads. Extremely good at art. Is also a talented singer.

There were also photos of her, her golden blonde hair and big blue-grey eyes, in more pain than any 8 year old should know. But the most important thing was typen at the bottom

Scheduled for re-location today.

Kat streaked towards Delaney's room, hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Young experiment 4-5-12-1-14-5-25 sat in her dog crate, daydreaming about the two nicest people she's met.<p>

*Cue flashback!*

* * *

><p><em>A year ago, when the first Academy exploded. She was scared and alone, left behind. Then a tall skinny man, wearing the coolest shoes ever, walked in, followed by a pretty blonde lady. She was scared of the man, because so many had hurt her, but the lady seemed nice. The lady crouched beside her.<em>

_"Hello. I'm Rose Tyler. What's your name?" She asked. _I think she's safe. _Determined 4-5-12-1-14-5-25. She slowly whispered,_

"_Experiment 4-5-12-1-14-5-25." Roseturned to her friend and repeated the name. 4-5-12-1-14-5-25 heard the man mutter,_

_"Why experiment? Who would make a child an experiment?" As he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil._

_"What do you like to do?" Asked Rose. _Wow! _Thought_ _4-5-12-1-14-5-25. _She actually cares about what I like! _She quietly responded with,_

"_Singing."_

_"You like singing?" Rose checked. Experiment nodded. "Could you sing for me?" _She actually wants me to sing! _Normally she got in trouble for opening her mouth without permission. Now they actually wanted her too! She nodded and began one of her favorites, that she pulled frm a whitecoats mind, called Castle on a Cloud. She liked because she could relate to Cosette's position. She sat there daydreaming until she say the man take something metal and oblong out of his pocket. Metal. Oblong. It hurt so much...Experiment suddenly turned scared again._

"_That's the Doctor, he's my friend, he's not gonna hurt you." Rose said soothingly. Experiment slowly turned towards the Doctor. He took a step towards her. Nothing. Then another. Nothing. _Maybe he's not so bad after all. _Mused experiment. Then he pulled out his metal object, and she became scared to tears, and began comforting her self. She heard The Doctor pull Rose aside, and they started talking. The soreness from earlier today's testing started to kick in, and she just wanted to be alone. Know that couldn't happen, she did something she didn't do often, because of the energy it took. She slowly healed herself, the soreness and hurting slowly fading away. Rose walked back over. Feeling happier, better, and altogether friendlier, Experiment looked up at Rose._

_"Hi. We came up with a name for you. Delaney. Do you like it?" She asked. _De-lane-ey. I like it! _Decided Delaney, a warm smile lighting up her face as she nodded. "Good! So Delaney, could you sing for me again?" Asked Rose. Delaney was overjoyed. She was being allowed to sing not once, but twice! She decided on _Somewhere over the Rainbow_, another song she'd pulled from someones mind._

_After that she could barely keep her eyes open, so she fell asleep after the song._

_A while later, she woke up in a strange bedroom. She checked to make sure she still had her locket. It was gold heart-shaped, with a little clock engraved on the front. She felt it's familiar around her neck. _Good, it's there._ Realizing that she could still be in danger, she began to feel, like any child her age, even a mutant one with wings, would feel, which was scared, and started freaking out. All she remembered is that she started destroying everything, her feelings getting the better of her, some golden light, and she was flying away. Then, she was taken back to the Academy, and was punished for escaping and blowing up the cover building, which she didn't do. But she wouldn't tell on the people who did, the only kind people she ever knew. From that day on, she would daydream about living with those kind people, living a normal life._

* * *

><p>*End flashback*<p>

Delaney was snapped out of her reverie by her cage door opening, she shrank to the back, assuming they were gonna test her again. Yanking her out of the cage, the whitecoat grabbed her wrist and dragged her down a hallway. But not before she noticed Kat wasn't in her cage.

"Where are we goin? Am I gonna meet my mommy?" Asked Delaney. She had always wondered who her mom was, and thought that one day they would take her to her.

"Shut up." Growled the whitecoat.

"But I wanna meet my mommy!" Whined Delaney.

"I don't know where your mommy is!" Snapped the whitecoat. Delaney stsrted quietly crying. So they weren't taking her to her mommy after all. Where were they taking her then? She tried to get into the whitecoat's mind, but couldn't get past the defenses. She sighed, and continued walking. suddenly, a black objest streaked past her, and the whitecoat was unconcious on the floor. Delaney looked and saw the black object was Kat.

"Hurry! Let's escape!" Whispered Kat urgently. Delaney grinned evilly. Kat and her had talked about escaping for months, and now their plan was put into action. They snuck down the hallway and almost reached the door, when they were sudden;y surrounded by erasers. With guns. Two grabbed Delaney by the arms, and her kicking and biting had no effect on them. They started dragging her away. "Delaney!" Cried Kat as two erasers held her back.

"Kat!" Whimpered Delaney. She was tired of this, tired of running, and snecking and fighting, only to be brought back here. She hated them, the erasers, whitecoats, everyone! Suddenly, she felt herself rising, her wings involuntarily opening. Then she was back on the ground, very dizzy and lightheaded. Kat rushed over to her.

"How did you do that?" She asked, amazed.

"Do what?" Asked Delaney, confused.

"You started glowing, and spewing dust, and talking in some foreign language, then turned the erasers to dust. Look!" She gestured around them. Delaney looked and saw there there were indeed dust piles where the erasers were.

"I-I-I don't know." Whimpered Delaney, suddenly scared. How could she have done that and not know it? How many other times could that have happened. She suddenly felt very sick and frightened of herself. She tried to stand up, but she became very dizzy. And vomited.

"Oh. Let's get you out of here." Whispered Kat. Lifting Delaney onto her back, all mutants have super strength, she slipped to the door, and picked the lock. Managing to drag her into the nearby forest, Kat hid them, and they fell asleep, feeling good. After all, they were finally free.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfy: And they all lived happily ever after...The End...Jk, jk, this is only just beginning. More is yet to come!<strong>

**Wingz: Good! I thought you had left out the others!**

**Wolfy: Why would I ever do that?**

**Doctor: That was actually pretty good.**

**Wolfy: It is? Oh my Rassilon, that means the universe coming from you! *Gives Doctor hug***

**Wingz: It's give the Doctor a hug day? YAY! *Joins in***

**Rose: *Walking in* I finally found the bathroom. Now, how do I-Doctor?**

**Doctor: Rose? What are doing here?**

**Rose: I had to do something called a disclaimer. She doesn't own an Oompa-Loompa.**

**Wolfy: Unfortunately.**

**Doctor: Me too. She doesn't own a scrumdiddlyuptious bar. But she owns a Snozzwanger. But how're you here? I thought you were in a parallel world!**

**Wingz: With Wolfy, anything is possible. Especially when dealing with Doctor Who!**

**Wolfy: True. Now if you really want to make my day, and want more of this story, REVIEW! PLEEEEEEASE! Or give me a scrumdiddlyuptious bar and an Oompa-Loompa! That would be good.**

**Others: Just review. She does not need more sugar!**

**Wolfy: hehe. Adios!**

**[Edit: Made a few minor changes, nothing major, just messed with Delaney's skills a bit. You probably won't notice.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Wolfy/Queen Alfredo Sauce of Group 5!**


	3. Extremely Important Authors Note!

**Wolfy: I come bearing news from, well, me, the authoress!**

**Everyone else: Good or bad?**

**Wolfy: Unfortunately, bad.**

**Everyone else: Aww. What is it?**

**Wolfy: Updates are probably gonna get very slow, because school started for me, and I'm in mostly honors classes, and on top of homework I'm doing this One Year Adventure novel thingy my mom found. (It's a lot harder than you'd think, but pretty fun!) I also have dance class and my Theater Group (We're taking one of last years shows Downtown in January :D)! And one week in Nov. and April I will not update at all, because I have to go straight from school to rehearsal, and rehearsal lasts until at least 10:00 pm. And I'm not sure about Jan. so I may or may not update then. I'm not saying I've been updating a lot, because I haven't, I'm just giving ya'll a heads up.**

**Random Reader: You actually have life?**

**Wolfy: Yes, I do? Now who let him in here? **

**Random Reader: I let myself in! Someone said there were Fezzes!**

**Wolfy: Not for you! *Claps and muscular security guard dressed in what looks like camp armor drag Random Reader out*** Now where was I? Oh yeah! I'm at a sort of block for where to go with this story, I have too many ideas, so that's another thing.. **So, until I get back into the groove of things, work out my schedule, updates will be slow, and come to a stop in Jan., One week in Nov., and one week in April. Anybody want to say something?**

**Alex: I LOVE TRAIN BOMB SURVIVALS! WOO-HOO!**

**Wolfy: How did you get here? Go back to Little Big Planet 2!**

**Alex: Fine. *Walks away***

**Wolfy: Also, the only reason I can update now is because it's early release all this week. Then it switches to a normal schedule. :(**

**Rose: Poor you.**

**Wolfy: I know right? Why can't we get microchips inside our brains that give us all the info we need?**

**Doctor: Because, your technology isn't advanced wnough yet, and it would ruin the whole future of the human race if you-**

**Wolfy: I figured as much.**

**Shulie: Can you just get back to practicing now? Auditions aren't that far away**

**Wolfy: Why? So I can be you in School House Rock? Wait, how're you even here? You're not real!**

**Shulie: Oh. *Vanishes into smoke***

**Wolfy: Before we get invaded by singing cats who need me to practice, I'm gonna end this. Adios for now!**

**~Wolfy**

**P.S. Please don't report me for doing a chapter that's just an Authors Note. Lot's of people do this, I'm not the first.**


	4. Ideas

**I'm back! Sorry this took so long, I meant to do this weeks ago, but FF was being weird and not letting me type until last week, and I had rehearsal from after school to about 10:00, 10:30. (The show opened on Friday...It went...a little better than terribly...) :P But I'm here now! :)**

**Anyways, look, I'm lost on where to go with this story. I've come up with several ideas, and narrowed it down to the three below. I want you to read all three of them, then review with a vote on which one you like better, okay? Please keep in mind that these are just rough drafts, so if some things seem odd, I'll most likely change it. You can still mention it in reviews, just don't yell at me, okay? Here goes! **

* * *

><p><strong>Idea 1 (This goes after season 6, <strong>DW sort of is and sort of isn't a TV show. It's a long story.<strong>)**

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory, expecting be in the Barcelona on Samarkand 7, home of the Shrieking Banshee's, stepped grinning out the TARDIs, wearing huge earmuffs. Unfortunately, they were not on Samarkand 7. Instead, they were on earth somehwere, being greeted by 50 saluting soldiers. UNIT soldiers to be exact. A tall, slim, dark haired girl, with mysterious bright green eyes who was no older than 15 stepped out from among them. "Oh my gosh it's you! It's really really you! Bowtie and everything!" They noted she was American. Something must've shown on their faces because she immediately composed herself. "Right, I'm Sara Noble, assitant Scientific Advisor for UNIT, American Branch. Just call me Sara!" She exclaimed. "And I must say it's an honor." She glanced behind her and rolled her eyes. "What did I say 'bout saluting? He hates that!" The soldiers immediately went at ease. Sara turned back to the TARDIS crew. "Terribly sorry. Now, your probably wondering why, and how, your here." She glanced warily around. "This area isn't secure, let's head back to HQ. Don't worry, TARDIS can come too!" She gestured to a covered trailer behind one of the many jeeps. What, you didn't think they walked there did you? "Come on!" She called, a few steps ahead of them. "I'll introduce you to Kat, she's chief Scientififc advisor. Plus, the others wanna meet you too!"

"Wait, wait, wait. First, how old are you?" Asked The Doctor.

"14!"

"UNIT suddenly hires teens?"

"Hey! I'm probably more qualififed than some of these soldiers!"

"B, how did you manage to track us?"

"Kat is amazing with science! Look, we'll talk more at HQ. For now, let's go. Come along Pond's!" She called, as she jogged towards a Jeep, with the Doctor beside her. The Pond's shrugged and followed. **Please note, this will not be the entire next chapter, if this idea get's chosen. The characters I have promised people will be in it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Idea 2 (Not really AU from AGMgtW, but there's more people and maybe some extra adventures. Or that might wait until after they finish the season. I don't know. DW is not a TV show)<strong>

"It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter." Said River. Before either of the Pond's (Or William's. Whichever you prefer), could respond, they heard four female voices echoing across the room.

"Are they gone?" Whispered one.

"I don't know, I can't see!" Muttered another.

"Jess, get off my tail!" Said the third.

"GUYS!" The fourth one whisper-screamed. "Did it ever occur to you that if anyone's still here, they can hear us?" They all fell silent. Them one screamed and they all fell out from behind some crates.

"I told you to get off my tail!" Grumbled a girl who looked about 14, with brown sun-streaked hair and hazel eyes.

"Well, I told you they were still here!" Retorted a girl who looked about 13, with chocolatey brown hair and eyes. The two started bickering.

"Guys! Let's focus on the situation at hand!" Yelled the oldest, about 15, who had thick black hair and bright green eyes.

"Which is?" The brown eyed girl asked.

"The fact that there are PEOPLE HERE!" The Doctor noticed that the fourth girl, who looked about 13 with gold blonde hair, was strangely silent. They all turned to stare at the Pond's. Then they began backing away slowly.

"Don't move." Ordered River, grabbing her gun. Raising their hands in the air, the four girls exchanged glances.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Shouted the two 13 yearolds, sprouting wing and rocketing in the air. River vainly tried to shoot them, but while she was distracted a kick to her gun hand made her drop the weapon.

A few minutes later, River, Amy, and Rory were tied up.

"Who are you?" Asked asked Amy.

"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the powerful, the pleasurable-"

"Yeah right." Muttered the black haired one. "Ow!"

"The indestructible-"

"ENOUGH WITH THe MULAN!"

"Fine. Jessica. Me llamo Jessica."

"I'm Sara." The black haired one said.

"They call me Kat!" Smiled the brown haired girl. "And that's Delaney!" She gestured to the blonde haired girl. "She doesn't talk much."

"Okay...but...wait...You can't be-"

"That's right. We're the Quads."

"But...how? That's just a myth"

"Excuse, but, who are the Quads?" Asked Amy.

"There was this story about four girls, thus the name the Quads, who seemed human, but weren't, that were bloodthirsty killers...and went by the same name as these girls."

"They don't seem like killers to me." Muttered Rory.

"Puh-lease, it was either kill or be killed by those creepy Silence things. Creepy Eye-patch lady made us do all that."

**Idea 3 (This one takes place after season 6, I assume Amy and Rory are back traveling with the Doctor, and again DW sort of is and sort of isn't a TV show. It's a long story.)**

The four girls made sure no one was looking before ducking into a dark alley.

"Are we ready?" Asked one, a slim girl who looked about 13, with big blue-grey eyes and blonde hair.

"I suppose." Whispered the seemingly oldest, about 15, with jet black hair and bright green eyes. They all pulled out what looked like high-tech wristwatches.

"Coordinating watches." Muttered another girl of about 13, with chocolatey brown hair and eyes.

"Kat, what are the coordinates again?" Asked the blonde one.

"51, 32 north by 0, 34 west." Answered a girl who looked 14, with brown sun streaked hair and hazel eyes.

"Remember the plan. If we get split up we meet-"

"In the old junkyard across the street." Answered the chocolate haired one.

"The code is-"

"We have comfy chairs." Answered the blonde one.

"Response-"

"We have no use for comfy chairs."

"Then let's go. GERONIMO!" They all shouted as they pressed a button on their watches, and popped away. Well, two of them shouted that. The blonde and chocoaltey brown one shouted "Allons-y!"

Who are these girls? In order of speaking, they're Delaney, Sara, Jessica, and Kat, the youngest employees of Torchwood III. Where are they from? A parallel universe. Their mission: To rescue one of their co-workers who was brought to the future by weird alien things. By any means necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. If you don't like any of these ideas, or like one, but want something from another in it, say so in your reviews! I don't mind if you use all the characters and need to leave another! <strong>

**One last thing: How many of you readers have watched the Sarah Jane Adventures? Just wondering.**

**Au Revior my loyal readers!**

**~Wolfy**

**[This chapter will be replaced when I decide which one to use.]**


	5. Authrs Note

**Dear my most loyal, brilliant, and totally awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't another chapter.  
><strong>

**It is with greatest regret I inform you that I shall be taking a break from FanFiction. A long one. As a few of you may (or may not) know, I started at a new school this year. Unfortunately, the school is four stories, with 2000+ classrooms. If that weren't enough, my locker is on the top floor, my classes are all over the place, my mom pushed me into all PreAP (honors) classes, and I was 5+ minutes late to a class twice this week. Needless to say, I'm a bit stressed out. This is really embarrassing, but I started crying in school on Monday because I couldn't find my class, and I cried myself to sleep on Monday, because of all the stress. With rehearsals starting soon (I got in the Vhorus of 13) I don't think I can manage to keep up with FanFiction at the moment. Sure there might be a goofy one-shot here or there, I'll maybe private message, but for the most part I'm not going to be writing chapters of my actual stories. Not that I've been doing a lot of that anyways, but, you know what I mean.**

**Always with love,**

**-WolfyBD**


End file.
